Compelling Secrets
by DoctahKlaus
Summary: Dr. Richtofen is close to the answer and he knows it. Too bad his feelings might get in the way of his beloved research...Lives are at stake but decisions must be made. Warnings: Violence, Swearing, and one angry German doctor.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

 **Author's Note: This story was inspired oddly enough by the ever so popular game COD Black Ops. I figured to try my luck at not only writing with a German accent (which may be terrible by the way) but also writing a fanfiction for one of my favorite games. I will also be trying to post this story chapter by chapter so I don't get overwhelmed with the work load. Anyways I hope you readers enjoy what I have to offer, keep in mind that this is also my first ever fan fiction so do be kind and please leave questions, comment, and concerns.**

Dr. Edward Richtofen quickly walked into his office and quietly shut the door behind him. He had such a stressful day in the laboratory and wanted to relax at his desk for a while. A violent reaction broke out on most of the patients which resulted in several casualties, due to experimentation with the unstable element 115. Dr. Richtofen sat in his black, leather chair and put his head in his hands. "Acht, vas a disaster!" he grumbled. "I'm slowly starting to loosh mein patience."

Almost immediately, Dr. Richtofen heard a light knock on the door, "Weiter entfernt! º" he yelled.

Dr. Ludvig Maxis invited himself in the small office anyway, and looked forward to his fellow colleague who appeared to be having some stress related issues. Ludvig knew how much failure impacted his friend's morale. Ever since Edward was a small boy he was used to being berated and called weak, so now in his adulthood he is still trying to prove some kind of point and do better things for himself, for Germany and soon enough the entire world.

"I'm sorry that things didn't go according to plan earlier doctor. I'd assumed by now you would have understood the consequences of operating with such an element."

Dr. Richtofen breathed a heavy sigh of annoyance and stood up from behind his desk. "Do you have any idea vat zhis could do for us? I have spent years of mein life trying to perfekt zhis element and make a cure for the deceased only to have everysing I have eva worked for come crashing down upon mein kopf º." Edward gave his partner a stern look and began to explain his logic.

"If zhe element could be neutralized, ve could possibly make zhis said cure and inject it into zhe dead to revive zhem and finally make a soldier who can vithstand major battle wounds and can be nearly unstoppable. Howeva if I keep looshing our test subjekts, zhere may be no ozher choice but to abandon Group 935 und Brennen Sie alle Forschung. º"

Dr. Ludvig Maxis pondered his friend's thought process and actually came to agree with his judgement.

"My friend, this could mean a change of tide. We simply just have to find more suitable participants, but I'm just lost as to where we go about finding such people," Maxis replied.

The two men stayed silent for a while trying to work their minds around the task at hand. Suddenly Richtofen turned to his friend with a Eureka expression plastered right on his face.

"Ich weiß! Ich habe die Antwort!º" Richtofen shouted excitedly.

He pushed past his friend only to be abruptly stopped by a firm hand on the shoulder.

"What scheme are you trying to get involved with this time Edward?"

Edward could only smile deviously at his colleague. "Oh you shall see dear Maxis."

Afterwards, Maxis let go of Edward and he made haste through the wooden office door. Since Richtofen neglected to shut the door behind him, Maxis could hear the steady thud of his boots as he walked down the hall to map out how he will succeed in such a crazy idea.

 **1.** **"Weiter entfernt! º" = Go away**

 **2\. mein kopf º** **= my head**

 **3\. und Brennen Sie alle Forschung.º** **= and burn all of the research**

 **4\. "Ich weiß! Ich habe die Antwort!º"** **= I know! I have the answer**


	2. Meet the Doctor

Chapter 2

Dr. Edward Richtofen pushed open the double doors to the lab and proceeded to the operating room. About two days ago he planned to take three appraised soldiers from their home land and secure them in the lab for research purposes. What a success he thought, since he managed to get them here with little effort thanks to the Xanax. All four patients were strapped to lab tables and hooked up to IV's. The doctor smiled as he looked about his handy work. There were copious amounts of work to be done and he could tell that this time around, things were going to turn out much differently.

Edward took one last speculation about to make sure everything was in order before heading back to his personal study. He needed to find his documents so he knew exactly where to begin from here, but before he could so much as turn his back; at long last one of the patients appeared to wake up from the medication. Edward looked to his patient of whom had a bemused gaze upon his face.

"Guten Tag, Nikolai Belinski," Dr. Richtofen whispered.

Nikolai seemed to be disoriented and kept moving his head back and forth while slightly groaning from the pain of an oncoming headache. His half opened eyes could only make out blurry objects in an outwardly bright room. It took a very short moment for Nikolai's vision to completely clear up and he immediately locked eyes with the man who was looking over him.

"Ugh, where am I comrade?" Nikolai grumbled.

"Vell, currently you are in mein laboratory." Richtofen said as he slowly started to circle around the hospital cot savoring the uncomfortable look he was getting from the Russian man.

Nikolai's eyes never left the doctor's face. There was a light scar right beneath his emerald green eyes which held an icy and unsympathetic leer to them. Nikolai was looking about the room a tad bit more frantically as he tried to move his arms and legs which were strapped down to the cot only to ensure that he would not escape and cause issues within the German compound. Richtofen could sense his unease and snickered.

"Oh try as you might to get avay little rat, but as you can see I have you right vhere I need you at zhe moment."

Nikolai laid his head back down on the pillow and just stayed still for a while. He knew personally that the odds of escaping were slim to none. All he could do was feel helpless and try to figure out some sort of plan when the German left and the other allies started to wake up. Nikolai looked back over to the doctor and spit right in his face. Richtofen grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped his face off. Already he could feel his blood start to boil underneath his skin as Nikolai could only offer a smug look.

"Du bist ein Schwein!º" Dr. Richtofen barked.

Dr. Richtofen was about to assault Nikolai had Dr. Maxis not over heard the commotion and came running into the lab at an unwelcome site. His colleague was leaned over the man with his fist tightly clenched by his side. Edward had a murderous glaze in his eyes but the patient wore a humored grin.

"Dr. Richtofen! What do you think you are doing? You must conduct yourself appropriately despite the ill treatment you may receive from the patients. However I do doubt that any of them mean to directly antagonize you." Maxis reasoned.

Edward didn't reply back to the other doctor but merely regained his composure and stepped a few paces back from the cot. Nikolai chuckled lightly at the prospect.

"That's right, kneel before your owner like good dog," Nikolai jested.

Richtofen grit his teeth in fury. "I sink you should probably close zhat mouth of yours before you really irritate mich Belinski. I have no tolerance for such disrespekt."

Nikolai ignored Richtofen and tried to think of other things to occupy his mind other than his already growing hatred for the German doctor. He lay there silent and watched as the two doctors began to speak in their native tongue. Of course he didn't understand what they were saying, which secretly made him worry. Every now and then during the conversation, Richtofen would look back at him with uncertainty only to avoid contact with Nikolai's eyes and divert his attention back to Maxis. The hushed discussion went on for another two minutes before both doctors decided to leave the room and shut the lights down. Nikolai lay there in the dim light cast from the lamp in the corner of the room. He was far too concerned to drift off to sleep so he sat there in the silence, hoping against likelihoods that the others wake up so he can get some answers.

"Why is it that every German I run into is crazy just like third wife..."

 **1.** **"Du bist ein Schwein!º"** **= You are a pig!**


	3. Experimentation

Chapter 3

Nikolai had been resting for what seemed like an eternity until he heard a slight rustling sound next to him. He glanced to his right to find that a muscular looking man with blonde hair was rousing in his sleep. His eyes suddenly shot wide open and he began to struggle against his restraints.

"What the hell…" "Where am I?" the man asked.

"I figured I would ask you the same question," Nikolai retorted. "What is your name friend?"

"First off we're not friends, and secondly the name is Tank Dempsey."

"Ehh whatever you say," Nikolai dismissed.

Tank stopped speaking to Nikolai and sat there in disbelief. He couldn't believe that a strong and independent marine such as he could be caught up in a situation where he would be restrained to a cot and having no recollection of how he got there. Opposite him he could hear another person struggling with their own restraints.

"Hey do you know where we are at?" Tank asked.

The man could only give a curt shake of his head. Tank noticed that the man was wearing an imperial Japanese uniform. He carefully noted the fact that the man next to him could very well be allied with the German forces. Tank was far from being thrilled at that aspect.

"My name is Takeo Masaki." The Japanese man replied.

"Wonderful I'm Tank and that man next to me is Nikolai, now that we are all acquainted and sipping tea from our porcelain china, how about we figure out how to get the hell outta here?"

Nikolai spoke up, "Well it won't be easy comrade. There are Germans running around this place and I'm willing to bet that they're all bat shit crazy."

Tank chuckled and soon enough Dr. Richtofen walked through the double doors.

"All right dearies. I see zhat you have all voken up and are ready to play operation," the doctor playfully sang.

Richtofen was pleased to see that all of his test subjects were awake and ready to begin. Finally he can see about using the new neutralized batch of the element 115 and steadily observe the affects. He can only hope that this injection will build up the soldiers' DNA and make it more superior to protect against infections, diseases, and major wounds. Richtofen leisurely walked past the foot of their beds and his boots made solid thud noises when they came in contact with the tile floor. It made the trio of soldiers weary about the doctor's next move. They all saw that the doctor carried a metal tray within his hands. Edward set the tray on the counter across from where the beds were located. On the tray were three syringes filled with a slightly, glowing, green substance. This was the moment of truth he thought. Time to see if this could mean something way more substantial than previous experiments. The doctor took the first syringe and strode to the bed that Takeo occupied. Takeo started to struggle and broke into a cold sweat.

"Now, now, my Freunde, zhis will help you relax und zhere is no use fighting it," Richtofen explained.

He gently rolled up the sleeve on Takeo's uniform and injected the serum in the vein in his arm. Takeo started to relax and soon dosed off to a peaceful sleep. Dr. Richtofen did the same for both Nikolai and Tank who were less submissive and more verbally opposed to the injections. Afterwards, Edward stepped back to admire his handy work, and satisfied with the results decided to once again leave the operating room to retire for the night in his personal quarters.

On his way to the room he couldn't help but to think about the American with the blonde hair. When Edward made eye contact with him his electric blue eyes seemed to see right through him. He wasn't unsettled by the American even though he looked like an over powered brute. All in all it would be in the best interest of others that he definitely keeps a watchful eye on him. Just one single mistake can lead this whole operation crashing down to the ground and that would be categorized as failure. Edward could never accept failure and must do his best to improve his research, but for now it was obligatory that he take notes on today's endeavors and try to get some sleep despite the fact that the voices in his head never slept at night…


	4. The Hunt

Chapter 4

Dr. Richtofen awoke with a start. He couldn't remember what time he actually fell asleep, but it felt like he didn't get a single wink of shut eye. His back had a dull ache and his joints were stiff. He groaned as he looked at the analog clock that hung on the opposite wall.

"Sheiße, it's already 8:00 in zhe morning, mein patients should be avake by now."

The doctor forced himself up from his bed and went to the shower to wash away the sweat and throbbing within in his bones. He stood there beneath the warm running water, savoring how good it felt on his pale skin. Edward lathered the soap and rubbed it across his body making sure to get every nook and cranny. He then quickly rinsed off the soap, turned the nozzle off and stepped out of the shower to grab his cotton towel from the rack.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the sink to brush his teeth. Doing so, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. Edward noticed that his eyes had dark circles underneath them and his grey hair stood out amongst the black.

 _I'm only 30 but I look to be at least 15 years older. Not to mention main sanity ist slowly slipping from_ _mich._ _Every now and zhen I can hear zhe voices telling me to conduct awful atrocities. I can't bear much more of zhis stress und pressure I need an outlet und I need one quick…_

Rictofen's thoughts were interrupted by a brief knock on the door to his bathroom.

"Was ist das?" he called out.

"It's Maxis; I was just wondering when you will be ready to evaluate your patients, Dr. Rictofen."

"Soon I shall be ready. Don't vorry about mich, it vas just a long night Dr. give mich five more minutes okay?"

Edward didn't get a response back from Maxis so he assumed that he left his personal quarters to go attend to his own business. Dr. Richtofen sighed and finished doing what he needed to do in the bathroom and gathered up his uniform to dress accordingly. Afterwards, the doctor strode through the hallways back to the lab to make sure the effects of the 115 experimental injections, didn't prove to be fatal. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with a sight that instantly turned his stomach.

His patients weren't dead but far worse; they had all somehow escaped. Edward was fuming right now. He walked over to the beds and carefully inspected each one of them. In what was Tank Dempsey's bed, he saw a small blade just barely concealed from sight underneath the white pillow. Edward had no idea how Tank would get ahold of such an object if he was being carefully monitored by the other staff. He also didn't know when the patients actually escaped. The doctor initially felt mocked but also stupid for not checking on them during the night. He rarely slept anyways, so what harm could be done on his end?

Dr. Richtofen bounded from the lab and began searching the hallways for his patients. When a few minutes passed and he still came up empty handed he alerted Commander Krieger and he issued a lock down warning over the bases' loudspeaker. The doctor searched frantically and when he couldn't find any one of escapees he began to go into a crazed frenzy, yelling and swearing in his native tongue. He walked through a narrow passageway only to be tackled to the ground by the marine. Edward struggled to get out of the man's strong grip but he refused to set the doctor free. Edward was laying on his back while Dempsey was on top trying to get him to remain still. Dempsey then reached in his pocket to retrieve a razor blade that he no doubt stole from a drawer in the medical supply room. Richtofen inwardly panicked as Dempsey raised his hand up to slash at his throat, but before Dempsey could make another move, commander Krieger struck him in the back of the head with his pistol. Tank fell over and Krieger helped him to his feet

"Dumm American," Krieger spat.

Edward walked around the marine cautiously. He then gave him a small kick in the side and he still remained motionless on the cold, concrete floor. It looked as if the marine was knocked unconscious, and wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

"Take zhis filthy rat back to zhe lab and strap him up. Zhis time don't take your eyes off him for even one second!" Dr. Richtofen bellowed.

Krieger nodded his head and began to drag the marine back to the laboratory. Edward watched him slowly make his way down the hall.

"Now to look for zhe ozher little vermin," Richtofen mumbled with animosity.

The doctor walked the reverse direction of Krieger and rummaged high and low for his test subjects. His patience of course soon ran thin and he gave up the search before an hour passed. Edward decided that it was in his best interest to return to his office and unwind before he gave himself a lethal brain aneurism.

 _Ooh vhen I go back to zhe lab zhere vill be hell to pay. If I can't find vhat I'm looking for soon zhen I vill have to torture that petty marine until he gives in. I will not be made a fool of any longer._

He rolled this thought around continuously in his mind for a few minutes and the multiple voices in his head not only agreed to his violent thoughts but thirsted for the taste of blood.

 **1\. "Sheiße, = Shit**

 **2\. "Was ist das?" = What is it?**

 **3\. "Dumm American," = Dumb American**


	5. Awkward Encounter

Chapter 5

Tank Dempsey awoke with a start when he felt the rush of ice cold water being dumped on him. He gasped at the freezing sensation, and it left goosebumps on his exposed skin. He glanced straight ahead only to see Dr. Richtofen standing before him holding a bucket and wearing a cruel smile on his face.

"Ah, vell I see zhat you are awake now Dempshey," Richtofen coolly stated. He took a moment to stare down his patient with an amused but spiteful glare.

Dempsey could only meet his gaze and hope against all odds that this man wouldn't kill him. Escaping the first time wasn't easy but it was manageable. Escaping a second time could prove to be impossible since he is now strapped to an uncomfortable metal chair with nothing in plain view that he could get ahold of. After what seemed like a long while of awkward tension and silence, Tank broke through his own thoughts and replied to the doctor.

"Do your worst you fascist," Tank spat.

"Now zhere is no need to call names. I von't kill you but I sure vill punish you."

The doctor chuckled darkly and walked away from sight. Dempsey began to struggle with his restraints but that didn't do much besides injure him. The more he pulled, the more the leather bit into his skin and made it bleed. _Maybe he thought if I shed enough blood I could use it to slip through the restraint._ Even before he could put this plan in motion the doctor back handed him roughly, across the face.

"Nein, don't test me Dempshey!" Richtofen shouted.

Tank recovered from the hit and faced the doctor, who is now leaning over him. His emerald eyes showed hate and disgust, however looking closely Tank could see something else. Something that wasn't evil or bad, but something a lot friendlier. The doctor's gaze softened for a split second only to adjust back to the same empty stare. Richtofen straightened himself out and went to go fetch what he intended to use on his subject as a means of gaining complete submission from him.

"So doctor, tell me why I'm here."

Dr. Richtofen didn't answer Dempsey and continued to search in the drawers for what he needed.

"Ignore me if you like," Tank stated. "But I think you are just down right adorable when you're angry. Like a small child who couldn't get his own way."

Edward was getting agitated now. _Zhis American just loves to get under mein skin!_

Tank heard the doctor slamming drawers shut, so obviously he struck a nerve. So he decided to keep taunting him since it was actually getting a bit entertaining.

"You know, I always knew that Germans had small tempers. I just figured that as a doctor you would have plenty more tolerance. Which reminds me, you also hit like a teenage girl."

"Fucking shut up Dempshey!"

Tank giggled underneath his breath. He decided to throw out another jab but this time try to make the doctor feel a bit uncomfortable as well.

"I don't see why you treat me the way you do. I assumed I would be your favorite patient doc. With my strong muscles, blonde hair, and blue eyes I could be what you want. Of course, the Nazi's have never favored homosexuality. But I won't tell if you won't Dr. Richtofen." Tank practically rolled the doctor's name on his tongue.

Meanwhile Dr. Richtofen was practically embarrassed and blushing crimson at the comments Tank just made. _How can I focus on practicing my medicine and making him suffer if he keeps being obscene?_ Soon enough Edward gave up the search for what he was looking for. He strode over to Dempsey and turned his chin roughly so he could look at him. Despite the situation, Dempsey appeared to be calm and unworried. Richtofen admired the way his patient didn't beg or ask for mercy like a pathetic fool even though it's less fun that way. The doctor leaned in closer to Dempsey and felt the warm breath of the marine on his neck and it sent a pleasant tingle up his spine.

Tank now realized he was so close to the doctor. He couldn't think straight so he closed his eyes and planted a firm kiss on the doctor's lips. Edward was surprised at the interaction but he didn't back away from the kiss he accepted it and kissed Tank back. Soon Dempsey broke contact and looked into the doctor's eyes. He didn't have a chance to say what he wanted before Dr. Richtofen abruptly turned away and ran out the double doors.


End file.
